


Cover art for "The Neglected Garden"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Art, Cover Art, Erik has Issues, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: For MissGillette. I hope in some small way, this will encourage you to keep writing this amazing fic. ♥Also on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Neglected Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512376) by [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette). 



> For MissGillette. I hope in some small way, this will encourage you to keep writing this amazing fic. ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/151253691859/for-missgillette-i-hope-in-some-small-way-this)


End file.
